Fall For You
by BlazeScreams
Summary: Bella,Rosalie,Alice Victoria's Secret models AND Playmates decide to go to college to get an education when they meet Edward,Emmett, and Jasper.With hilarious situations will love ensue AH cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight SM does**

**READ AND REVIEW !!!**

**-Zjea**

**Bella P.O.V **

I awoke to the sound of the little pixie, Alice jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"BELLA! Wake up we need to go to to the airport to get to New Hampshire! Can you believe all three of us got into Dartmouth?!" She screamed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alice I'm excited too but can't you be a little quieter? I have a killer hangover from last night."

"It's not my fault you kept drinking and fucked that guy in his car before me and Rose had to drag you out of the club! Steph's going to be pissed the tabloids got a good lookof your rack."

"Fucking shit! Do you think Hef's going to be mad?"

"I doubt it. We pose naked all the time. Plus I'll have Kendra, Bridget, and Holly take care of him. OH and guess what!"

"What Alice?!"

"K Dub, Holly, and Bridget are going to help us move in! The guys were sharing a house with are going to flip!"

"Ha Ha they totally are! I need to get dressed!" I hopped off the bed tripping over my own feet probaly and landing on my C-36 they are natural.

"Bella I'm suprised your not in the fucking hospital."I stuck my tongue out at her while i pulled on my playboy sweats that Kendra got me. Alice was wearing the ones Bridget got her and Rose was wearing the ones Holly got her. God I love those girls.

As soon as we walked out th house paparazzi were waiting for us of course which is why we all had on our playboy sunglasses Hef got us.

"Bella,Rosalie,Alice look over here!"

"Bella was that your boyfriend last night?!"

"Nooo!Fuck go the hell away!"

"Bella over here!"

We got in the car were I immediately broke down in tears. Rose and Alice were trying to comfort me but It didn't work nothing worked anymore after what James did to me.

_flashback:_

_I was walking down the runway after my playboy photo shoot. I was Miss December. I was going down to the end of the runway in a red corset and red matching underwear that hooked on the corset when i saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. Oh shit. I though he found me. He mouthed "I told you I'd come back for you baby."All of a sudden all the lights went out. I ran towards backstage but he caught up to me. I screamed for Alice and Rose to help me but it was too late. He put duck tape on my mouth and dragged me out the exit. But luckily the lights went on before he could drag me grabbed him and dragged him he stared into my eyes and said something that still haunts me._

_"Bella I love can keep me away!Get a boyfriend and I'll kill him I swear!" I didn't hear the rest because Me,Alice, and Rose's bodyguards dragged me away with a crying Rose and Alice behind us._

_End Flashback_

"Bella were here get out of the motherfucking car!"God Rose was a bitch when she's hung over.

I climbed out the car and what do you fucking know more fucking paparazzi fucking waiting for us.

"Bella, Alice,Rose over here!"

"Rose are you guys still modeling for Victoria's Secret and Playboy even though your going to college?"

"Yes."

We walked through baggage check in or whatever and went through the metal detector and i have to take out my belly ring,snake bits and my tongue ring. While Rose and Alice just had to take out their belly rings. I had to take all those out for for shoots and modeling shows we were done after 30 minutes we boarded the Playboy private jet and waited for Kendra,Holly, and Bridget. Five minutes later they finally boarded and almost screamed in excitement.

"Alice,Rose,and Bella!" They all screamed at once.

Kendra,Holly,and Bridget!"We screamed with the same amount of all hugged and kissed. And spent hours catching up before sleep finally consumed us.

----

The flight attendant woke us up after we landed. And our bodyguards grabbed all of our bags and took them to the limo. We all got in and celebrated our new college expierence with a shot of tequila.

"To Alice,Bella, and Rose's first year of college!"We clinked our shots and downed them in seconds. Then sooner than i thought we were at out off campus house. It was like a mini Playboy mansion!

"Damn you guys are going to be living flyyyy!" Kendra said trying to ge all gangsta.

"Ha Ha thanks K-Dub."Rose said throwing up gang signs. We all laughed at how rediculous she looked.

"You guys are assholes."She muttered under her breath.

We walked into the door to find three guys wrestling on the floor. One was really muscular and had dark curly second one had blond hair and was muscular but not as big as the third boy took my breath away he had bronze hair and was bigger than the blonde haired dude but smaller than the bigger guy.

The bigger guy stopped and stared at us and said "Sweet Jesus mother of god!I-I-Its them."They all finally stopped and stared at the six of us.

"Who are we?"I said seductively

**Cliffy i know**

**i'll continue the rest 2marrow**

**-zjea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward P.O.V**

"Dude can you believe were going to be juniors?And on top of that were sharing a house with three girls!How lucky are we?! Emmett shouted from the backseat of my volvo.

"I know.I hope these chicks are hot."Jas muttered

It's been about a week since the three of us have been lived right next door to each other and always got drunk and high together.

"Hey Eddie!"

"What Em?"

"What are the names of the chicks were living with?"

"I don't know they wouldnt say."

"God damn their lame! They better be freakin hot or were moving out."

Soon enough we were at our new house. It was huge. It had a pool, a pool table,a fully stocked fridge to Em's liking,and a full bar for me and Jas. Emmett kept yelling and I was starting to get annoyed.

"Em shut the hell up!"He looked at me and before I knew it he had knocked me on the couch. We were wrestling and Jas had joined in.I didnt even notice the door opened till I heard a seductive voice laughing.

"Sweet Jesus mother of god!I-I-Its them."Emmett stuttered.I looked around and I saw the most famous girls on this planet.

"Who are we?"THE Isabella Swan said seductively.

Jasper finished for Emmett who stood there stunned."Your Bella Swan, Miss December and one of the three highest paid Victoria's Secret Models. Your Rosalie Hale, Miss November and one of the three highest paid Victoria's Secret Alice Brandon, Miss October and one of the three highest paid Victoria's Secret your Kendra,Bridget,and Holly Hugh Hefner's ex girlfriends."

I can't believe the six hottest women on this earth are standing here before I dreaming?!?!

"Are you three staying with ,Bella,and Rosalie I mean."Em said excitedly.

"Yeah.K-Dub,Holly, and Bridget are just helping us move in. Do you mind if they stay a couple days?"

"No!!"Me,Em,and Jasper shouted stared at us smiling and looking at each other.

"Well are you guys just going to stand there or help our girls move in?"Kendra shouted to get us to snap out of our daydream.

"Yes ma' ma'am!"We hurried out the room while they stayed behind and laughed at how fast we ran out of the house.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Are you three staying with ,Bella,and Rosalie I mean."The bigger one said excitedly.

"Yeah.K-Dub,Holly, and Bridget are just helping us move in. Do you mind if they stay a couple days?"I asked sweetly

"No!!"They shouted together.I looked around at the girls and they were smiling."Of course they can stay."

"Well are you guys just going to stand there or help our girls move in?"Kendra shouted to them to step out of their trance.

"Yes ma' ma'am!"They shouted and hurried out the room so is soon as they were out of earshot Holly started laughing sooo hard.

"Wow Kendra could you scare them anymore?"

"Sorry Holly,but If I don't have to lift anything I won't. I still don't feel good."And after she said that she ran into the bathroom and ran after her and held her Alice ran and got her some Ginger she finished she rinsed her mouth in the sink and downed her ginger ale like it was tequila.

"I'm sorry guys I just haven't been feeling good for the past couple of weeks."

"It's you been to the doctor?You might be pregnant."

"Maybe.I mean the wedding is 6 weeks guys are coming right?Your the bridesmaids."

"Of course we are!"Alice said sounding insulted.

"Well sorry I didnt know if you were with school and and Hank is coming to coming to get me tomarrow. I have to go meet his parents."She muttered the last part.

"You havent met his parents yet?"

"Nope."

"Why the wait?"

"I really don't know I'm the hell am i sleeping."

"Your sleeping in Bella's 's closer to the bathroom."

"Okay goodnight bitches!"

"It's only four o' clock K Dub!"

"Well than good fucking afternoon."She said smiling and walking up the stairs.

"Well on another Jesus those guys were totally fucking hot!Alice I think you and the blonde would be great together."Rose squeaked.

"You think so?!He is so cute."She was practically fanning herself.

"And Bella the bronze haired stranger was making eyes at you!"

"Well,you know how I do."I said popping my collar.

"Yeah we all know hoeskii.I can't even count how many times your body has been on a we still love you babe"Kenrda called down from the of course everyone laughed while I blushed a deep red.

Then the boys came in with their arms full of our bags.

"Where do these bags go?"Emmetts booming voice asked.

"What do the tags say?"Rose was staring at her with so much intensity it practically radiated off of him.

"It says umm,Rosie."He said still staring.

"Well then, let me show you were those go."He went up the stairs first grinning like a kid stuck at disneyland over night. She headed up the stairs with a wink at us as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Well then lets take these to me and Ali's us."We headed up there stairs where there were loud moans coming from Rosie's room then someone being thrown into a wall.

"That's the aggressive fuck."Holly said smiling.

" you six really close?"The bronze haired stranger asked me as we walked into my room with Holly.

" since we all tested for playmate and met them. Oh and I'm sorry but I kinda don't know your name."I said blushing.

"Oh sorry.I'm blonde is the musclar guy is we of course know who you all are."

"Of you i should warn because we are playmates doesn't mean were easy."Then as if to back me up Rosie's moans were coming faster and louder than ever.

He of course just smiled.

"Anyway,we don't take bullshit from .."I trailed off as Kendra walked out into the room wet and naked on the phone with Hank.

"I'm serious babe,I've never seen Bells look at any guy like that since the runway incident.I thought she was going all lesbo on us but she was really hurtin.."She trailed off as soon as she saw us staring.

"Oh shit babe I'll call you you ."

"Kendra..."I said stepping towards her.

**Okay so I'm super sorry for not updating I was busy over the weekend.I hope you like this chapter.I need reviews!!!! **

**Its killing me how i have favorite stories but no you love me you will please.I'll update wayyyyyyy Bella confronting Kendra about what she said will be up next.**

**Okay so REVIEW !!!!**

**-Zjea**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V**

"Anyway,we don't take bullshit from .."I trailed off as Kendra walked out into the room wet and naked on the phone with Hank.

"I'm serious babe,I've never seen Bells look at any guy like that since the runway incident.I thought she was going all lesbo on us but she was really hurtin.."She trailed off as soon as she saw us staring.

"Oh shit babe I'll call you back I love you."

"Kendra..."I said stepping towards could she say that?!

"What Bells,I didn't know you guys were going to be in here!"She shouted over Rose's moans.

"So! You didn't have to say it you know it's not true."I said on the verge of tears but I heldthem back because I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him again.

"Bells it is, even Hef saw the emptiness in your eyes."She said softly.

"We'll talk about this later. We still need to go grocery shopping!"

"Me,Jasper, and Emmett will go in Emmett's stick shift."Edward offered.

"Okay I guess."Holly said.

"Alright I'll go get the guys."He said walking out.

"Alright well Me,Holly, and Bridget are going to get dressed and get you 6 a house warming present."Kendra said she smiled like that we were in for some fun.

"Okay you, Rose, and Alice are going to be home alone for a while we'll try to be back soon! Love you."Bridget called from downstairs.

Me and the girls just talked and watched Twilight for the 50th time in a month. But how could anyone not watch it Robert Pattinson played Edwin perfectly just like Kristen Stewart played Ella like no one that we went into Alice's room to sleep until our roomates and our best friends got back.2 and a half hours later I awoke to Kendra.

"Ali,Rosie,Belly get your asses downstairs right now. You and the boys presents are waiting for!"We got up and ran downstairs to find 6 stripper poles in our living room.

"Are you guys serious?! You got us stripper poles?"Alice immediately ran to one and started doing our signature ,Bridget,Holly,Kendra, and I each grabbed a pole joining Alice in our routine. We were at our finale where we go to the top of the pole and slide into our splits when the guys came in as we slid down in sync.

"Our roomates know how to work a stripper pole,and have them in our living hot is that?"Emmett boomed.

"You guys missed our routine."Alice pouted.

"We already saw it when you guys were at the playboy mansion in one of the Girls Next Door episodes."Jasper muttered.

"What was that Jazzy?"Alice whispered

"We uh-uh umm, nothing."He said setting down the just smiled she loved having that effect on men.

"So me,Bridget, and Kendra decided that we should all go to a club!"Holly said hopping up and down in a Alice fashion.

"We should!That club ST7 looked pretty hot."

"We should."Jasper said smiling at Alice.

"Em can we take your car?"

"I don't know my clutch has be acting weird."

"Like what is it doing?"Rose asked,little did the guys know she knew everything about knew how to hot wire them etc.

"It's hard to shift gears."Em looked at her like she didn't know what to do.

"Follow me to your car."She said walking out the door with everyone following her to his propped the hood and started looking around his car's engine.

"What would yoo know about cars?No offense though."He said once Rose gave him a look of death.

"You'll see."Bridget said smiling.

"Have you tried putting any lubricant to it?"She asked.

"Yeah? It didn't work though."He said wearily.

"Hmmmm. It might be your transmission fluid."She looked where his transmission fluid was and immediately found the problem.

"You have too much transmission fluid thats what's making it hard to shift gears."She drained some of the fluid and closed the hood of the car."Here try it now." She said opening the car climbed in and after 5 minutes he came out jumping around.

"Rosie you fixed my car! How do you know stuff about cars?"He asked

"Before my dad went to jail he taught me everything about cars. So at the mansion whenever their were problems with cars everyone would come to me of course."She said flipping her hair.

"God that's so hot. Your hot,your great in bed, and you know stuff about cars, I'm in love."Emmett said hugging her while she just started ringing while they number read Megan.

"Hey guys it's Megan!"I shouted.

_Hey girl!_

_Bells I miss you hunny,hows Ali,Rosie,Kdub,Bridget, and Holly?_

_Their great!We are going clubbing with out new hot roomates at this club._

_Well it's good I'm in town then_

_What?!Your in town_

_Yeah can i crash with you guys?I'll sleep on the floor in your room like always_

_Are you sure i can get out our air mattress?_

_Air mattress is great I'm around the corner._

_"Oh how would you be sure I would say yes_

_Cause you love me oh so much.I'll be there in 5 Love you babe_

_Love you too sexy _

"Ali,Rosie,Kdub,Holly,Bridget guess who is here in town and staying with us?!"

"Who?!" They shouted as Megan's car pulled up and she got out to see Edward,Jasper, and Emmett drooling.

"You've got to be shitting 's Megan fucking Fox!"Emmett shouted.

**I had to throw Megan Foz in their. I just saw Transformers 2 and it's Ahmazing.I highly recamend it. It's better than Twilight !!!!! lol**

**so club is up would be lovely !**

**Love, Zjea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Megan Fox P.O.V  
Transformers 2 spoilers coming up!**

It's been 2 months since I've seen my 6 closest friends Bella, Rose, Alice, Kdub, Holly,and Bridget. I was working on Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen when they came to surprise me on set. I miss them so much it's not even funny. They always helped me when I was having issues with Shia. So this is when I decided to hop in my black M3 and head over to Dartmouth. When I was 5 minutes from their house I called my Bella-Boo.

_Hey girl!_

_Bells I miss you hunny,hows Ali,Rosie,Kdub,Bridget, and Holly?_

_Their great!We are going clubbing with out new hot roomates at this club._

_Well it's good I'm in town then_

_What?!Your in town_

_Yeah can i crash with you guys?I'll sleep on the floor in your room like always_

_Are you sure i can get out our air mattress?_

_Air mattress is great I'm around the corner._

_Oh how would you be sure I would say yes_

_Cause you love me oh so much.I'll be there in 5 Love you babe_

_Love you too sexy  
_

I came up to their mini Playboy mansion as Kdub calls it and saw my girls and three , those must be their roommates. One was blonde,one was big with black curls, and the next was Adonis himself, he had bronze hair and piercing green I wasn't with Shia man i'd be all over that godly I got out the car I heard one of the guys yelling;

"You've got to be shitting me it's Megan fucking Fox!"I just smiled It's good being known. I mean even I have to admit I was gorgeous,guys wanted me girls wanted to be me. I could have any guy I wanted and I picked Shia. We met on the set of Transformers and basically the lion fell in love with the lamb.

"Megan Baby!"Ali yelled and jumped into my arms.

"Ali! I've missed you so much!"

"Kdub,Holly,and Bridget! My girls next door.I miss you guys so much you have no idea!"

"Rosie hunny I've missed you boo!"

"Missed you too Hunny Bunches!"

"Bella-Boo!Damn girl you are a total babe."Of course she blushed.

"Missed you too sexy Transformers babe."

"Now who are these fine pieces of man candy."I said jokingly.

They just stared at me and before I knew it I was being picked up and swung around.

"What the hell?!"I shouted.

"Emmett put her down!"

"Sorry she's just so damn beautiful."The big guy said.

"Well I'm flattered.I'm Megan."I said smiling.

"I'm blonde is Jasper, and the bronze stranger is Edward...Yummy.

"Oh you guys won't believe what I brought you guys!"I said jumping up and down.

"What?!"Kdub yelled.

"A copy of Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen!"

"No freaking way!What are we doing here lets go watch it!"

It was the beginning of the movie where I was on top of the motorcycle in my short shorts when everyone started whistling. Of course I just laughed. Then it got to the part where Jetfire transported them to Egypt and "Leo" thought it was Vegas, which it wasn't which made it even funnier. The movie went along with laughs mostly because of the twins until it came to the part when Mikayla cried because Sam was unconscious. I started tearing up because if that was Shia I would have done the same thing. Then Optimus Prime kicked some major Fallen/Megatron ass! And too soon the movie everyone clapped and bowed down before me.

"Oh thank you, you guys are so wonderful."I smiled.

"Damn Megan that was the best movie ever!"Emmett boomed picking me up and swinging me around.

"Yeah! That was amazing!We need to get ready to go to the club."Alice yelled.

" hold on it's Shia."

_Babe! I miss you._

_Hey Beautiful.I miss you they see our movie?_

_Yeah they absolutely loved it, they bowed at my feet babe_

_Wow your friends are crazy._

_I know._

_Well what are you guys doing tonight ?_

_Oh were going to some club._

_Which one_

_I think it's called S47 or something like that._

_oh call me when you get there_

_okay babe .I love you_

_Love you too beautiful_

We all got down getting ready and took my M3 and Emmetts Acura stick shift. We all thought this night was going to be a memorable night...

How right we were....

**Okay so club next some T2ROTF****spoilers but i hope i gave you enough to go see it.!**

**Well review my loves**

**-Zjea**_  
_


	5. Authors Note Important Read !

**Authors Note :**

Well guys I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I've just been thinking over my stories and how to make them better. Because my writing sucked in all of my stories but I am focusing on one story in particular which is Hollywood's Bad Girl but I am changing the name and the storyline so after this I am making a completely new story and just leave this note for the other story . If your confused PM me. I'm super excited for this new story I've been thinking about it for the past couple months and I'm ready to start putting it out for you guys. I just need a Beta. So if your interested PM me. Well without further ado here is the summary for my new story: Divison

Bella Swan bad girl from Forks, Washington hit the big time in the movie Bring It On: In it to Win it. Her co-star now best friend Cassie Scerbo are kicking ass and taking names in Bella left Forks she left her friends, her old self, and her twins Emmett and Renesmee is a reason Bella left Forks for California and it's coming back to haunt Bella comes back to Forks her world is rocked inside out and turned upside down.

review if you like. I'm gonna post it anyway but it's nice to have people like it.

The prologue and the first chapter should be up this weekend or next week. So be prepared and look in your inboxes for the new story.

Love you all

TwilightAddcitShark


End file.
